The present invention relates generally to the field of computer display of maps, and more particularly to computer displays of maps having user specified map areas or map attributes.
It is known that computers can display maps. It is known that computers can display maps of various geographic areas (for example, map of the United States, map of the state of Texas, map of the city of Austin, Tex., map of downtown Austin, Tex.). It is known that maps displayed on computers can display selected attributes, such as streets, types of businesses/services (for example, restaurants, schools, banks), demographic attributes (for example, median income of residents, average age of residents, language most commonly spoken), isotherms, events (for example, fires, meteor strikes, places a given rock band has played).
The Wikipedia entry for chatbot, as of 6 Mar. 2019, states in part as follows: “A chatbot (also known as a smartbot, talkbot, chatterbot, Bot, IM [instant messaging] bot, interactive agent, conversational interface, Conversational AI [artificial intelligence], or artificial conversational entity) is a computer program or an artificial intelligence which conducts a conversation via auditory or textual methods. Such programs are often designed to convincingly simulate how a human would behave as a conversational partner, thereby passing the Turing test. Chatbots are typically used in dialog systems for various practical purposes including customer service or information acquisition. Some chatbots use sophisticated natural language processing systems, but many simpler ones scan for keywords within the input, then pull a reply with the most matching keywords, or the most similar wording pattern, from a database . . . . Today, most chatbots are accessed via virtual assistants such as Google Assistant and Amazon Alexa, via messaging apps such as Facebook Messenger or WeChat, or via individual organizations' apps and websites. Chatbots can be classified into usage categories such as conversational commerce (e-commerce via chat), analytics, communication, customer support, design, developer tools, education, entertainment, finance, food, games, health, HR [human resources], marketing, news, personal, productivity, shopping, social, sports, travel and utilities.”